


Unhappiness

by Annashya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, OOC, familly implicit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Tak ada lagi yang mampu Kaminaga lakukan, setidaknya saat ini, terkecuali memberi senyuman untuk bersimpati pada yang kehilangan semangat dan menyerahkan tenaga sebagai pertolongan bagi orang-orang yang tak lagi mampu bertindak





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_weet_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/gifts).



> Joker Game © Koji Yanagi
> 
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Perang telah memasuki paruh kedua dalam ruang skala dunia.

 

Bagi para pemuja kuasa atas petak lahan dunia, perang adalah anugerah dan musibah. Anugerah kala mereka memenangkan pertarungan diatas medan permainan maupun meja perundingan, dan musibah bagi pihak yang kurang beruntung menghadapi arus pertentangan hingga hanyut dalam pusara sengsara perebutan kuasa.

 

Tengok saja negeri pemimpin Asia yang begitu malang nasibnya. Sungguh, menjadi bangsa pertama yang merasakan dasyatnya kekuatan ledak bom atom bukanlah hal yang patut di banggakan. Tidak, meskipun sebagai tebusan atas kearoganannya dalam panggung permainan penguasa dunia.

 

Amat sangat tidak.

 

_Tidak bagi siapapun_

 

Kalimat yang hampir berdesis, pada akhirnya harus tenggelam dalam riuh pekikan sirine ambulans.

 

Relung jiwa damai seorang pemuda bernama Kaminaga perlahan terkoyak untuk membuka ketika melihat penampakan suasana porak poranda.

 

Tangis pilu dari putra-putra bangsanya. Ringis derita para penopang tulang punggung keluarga. Wajah rundung para wanita yang tak lagi bahagia. Semua meliputi ruang lingkup pandangannya.

 

Tak ada lagi yang mampu Kaminaga lakukan, setidaknya saat ini, terkecuali memberi senyuman untuk bersimpati pada yang kehilangan semangat dan menyerahkan tenaga sebagai pertolongan bagi orang-orang yang tak lagi mampu bertindak.

 

"Sepertinya ini adalah pasien terakhir untuk hari ini."

"Yah, semoga saja."

"Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu, nak."

 

Punggung tegarnya di tepuk pelan, dan Kaminaga tak lagi memberikan tanggapan. Kini tinggalah riuh kesah yang melingkupi ruang serbaguna dari sebuah gedung sekolah, yang sejak dua malam lalu telah di sulap menjadi miniatur ruang perawatan korban amukan perang.

 

Sang paman yang memegang tampuk tanggung jawab pelayanan masyarakat pun tak lama ikut menghambur dalam kubang peralatan kesehatan. Maka Kaminaga memilih untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Berjalan menempuh lorong-lorong yang akan menghantarnya pada penampakan taman belakang.

 

Cercah cahaya seketika membias begitu langkahnya melewati garis batas. pemandangan yang tampak pada detik berikutnya adalah tawa riang para bocah di tengah lapangan. Saling menyorak semangat dengan iringan langkah lari mengejar segelinding bola yang terus mengabur dalam tendangan.

 

Jika ia tidak pernah menengok sepenggal cerita yang terjadi di balik punggungnya, mungkin Kaminaga akan menyuarakan tawa riang. Menghambur penuh suka cita untuk ikut tenggelam dalam keceriaan yang tak berdusta.

 

Sayang, ia sudah terlanjur memahami derita yang tersimpan di balik wajah penuh senyuman. Dan hal itu terlukis secara gamblang pada raut wajah seorang bocah yang tersudut di bawah salah satu pohon rindang pada di lapangan.

 

Rambut cokelatnya nampak acak di hempas angin senja. Wajah kekananakan yang telah dirundung redup cahaya pun turut di tempa dengan goresan luka terbuka yang melintang. Kedua kaki pendeknya di lipat pada bagian lutut dengan sepasang lengan yang memeluk. Sebungkus roti yang masih dalam kemasan tergeletak diam pada sisi badan, diabaikan sebagai bentuk ketidak pedulian.

 

Dalam gerak langkah yang teredam derai tawa, Kaminaga datang menyapa, yang sayang hanya diberkati dengan kebisuan kata oleh yang disapa.

 

"Kenapa tidak ikut bermain?"

"Mereka tidak menyukai ku."

 

Lutut yang tersembunyi dalam pelukan semakin di eratkan. Kaminaga memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat pada samping kiri. Berharap dapat menghapus hening yang diciptakan oleh sang bocah lelaki.

 

"Tahu darimana kalau mereka tidak menyukai mu?"

"Nyatanya mereka mengabaikan ku."

 

Bahu yang sempit di tepuk halus. Berharap bahwa yang lebih tua dapat menyalurkan energi semangat yang tersimpan dalam berkas senyuman tak tampak.

 

"Bukan keinginan mereka untuk mengabaikan mu. Tapi karena kau sendirilah yang menarik diri."

 

Bahu yang semula kuyu, sedikit tersentak ketika Kaminaga memulai penuturan. Wajah kekanakan yang semula redup, kini balik menatapnya dengan gusar, mungkin kesal dengan kesaksian—sok tahu—dari yang lebih tua.

 

"Apa salahnya bersedih untuk mengenang keluarga yang sudah tidak ada?! Mereka nya saja yang tidak tahu diri karena merasa senang diatas penderitaan orang!"

"Tahu darimana kalau mereka merasa benar-benar senang?"

"Apa matamu buta?! lihatlah! mereka masih bisa tertawa saat bermain bola!"

 

Untuk kali ini Kaminaga memilih diam karena kekeras-kepalaan sang bocah tidaklah mudah untuk disanggah. _Tidak mudah_ karena bukanlah sekedar ujaran kata yang ia butuhkan, melainkan kenyataan yang meliputi realita.

 

Maka Kaminaga meraih pergelangan tangannya yang kecil. Tak lupa roti kemasan turut di lesakkan dalam saku celana yang dikenakan sang bocah.

 

Kilah protes hanya dilancarkan melalui pandangan yang menyalak tajam, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh yang lebih berkuasa. Detik berikutnya mereka melangkah, menjauhi sudut pohon rindang dan memasuki lorong yang menyimpan cerita kelam dibalik dindingnya.

 

Sang bocah lugu hanya mampu mengikuti instruksi yang diajukan. Kepalanya hanya terpaku pada pandangan lantai, karena ia sudah cukup bosan menyaksikan pemandangan yang terus menerus sama pada guliran harinya. Debu, luka, tangis, hilang dan derita. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang merasa bahagia.

 

_Tidak ada satu orang pun yang merasa bahagia.._

 

Kaki pendeknya berhenti melangkah, menyeret genggaman yang lebih besar untuk menuruti keinginannya. Maka Kaminaga ikut berhenti, kemudian berbalik untuk menemukan wajah sang bocah yang menceloskan makna derita dengan mulut menganga.

 

Kaminaga berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang bocah. Lalu tangan besarnya mengusap surai cokelat yang pekat oleh debu dan keringat dengan sapuan halus dan penuh kasih.

 

"Aku ingin kembali."

"Padahal aku belum menunjukkan semuanya padamu."

"Cukup. Aku sudah mengerti."

 

Kaminaga memulas senyum. Tangannya kembali membawa sang bocah untuk menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang yang tertimpa kemalangan.

 

"Masih mempunyai tempat untuk pulang?"

 

Di jawab dengan kepala yang menggeleng lemah.

 

"Siapa namamu, wahai Anak Lelaki yang Terundung Pilu?"

"Cih! jangan memanggil ku begitu, Orang Tak Dikenal"

 

Yang lebih tua akhirnya menyuarakan tawa.

 

"Panggil aku Kaminaga."

"Hatano."

 

Dua pasang kaki yang berbeda tinggi, kembali melewati batas lorong. Jingga dari cahaya senja membias wajah, menghantarkan kehangatan sampai ke relung benak yang menyaksikan.

 

"Nah, Hatano, keberatan bila tinggal di rumahku?"

 

Sang bocah lelaki tak langsung menyuarakan jawaban. Dua keping mata berwarna madu bergerak gelisah, menimang keputusan yang tepat untuk menghantarkannya pada lembaran baru dalam cerita.

Helaan nafas pun turut disuarakan.

 

  
"Setidaknya rumahmu lebih baik dari pada tenda pengungsian."

 

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, Kaminaga menyuarakan tawa.

 

"Akan ku usahakan agar hidupmu terjamin."

 

Setelahnya, langkah seorang bocah bernama Hatano tak lagi tertahan di ruang lapang, karena ia telah memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Bersama seorang lelaki dewasa yang akan ia sebut sebagai _keluarga._

**Author's Note:**

> Senang rasanya bisa menyumbangkan cerita (ngawur) kembali untuk fandom ini. Dan cerita ini saya persembahkan spesial untuk kak Spie yang ternyata menyukai pair ini juga. maafkan kalau ceritanya begitu ngawur dan hambar. tapi aku harap kak Spie suka.
> 
> Sedikit curhat, cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ode to My Family yang dibawakan oleh The Cranberries. Haha. Entah kenapa, lagunya sangat berkesan.
> 
> Dan untuk para pembaca, saya ucapkan terimakasih telah membaca cerita ini sampai selesai.
> 
> Salam,  
> Ann


End file.
